


Of Coffee. Of Leather. Of Kisses.

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Incantava [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Caretaking, Daydreaming, F/M, Imagined Kiss, Shared clothes, basically ele comes home and daydreams about edoardo and what might have been, post sleepover scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Eleonora wakes up in Edoardo's bed, in his house, remembering the night before. He makes her coffee, he drives her home, and she tries to sleep a little, but her mind is full of thoughts of him, of them...of what might have been.





	Of Coffee. Of Leather. Of Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Incantava before, so I hope you like it!

She hadn’t slept much.

The jeans, the leather jacket, curled on top of the blankets.

She’d like to blame it on that.

Instead of on the sounds he kept making.

The way he smelled.

The warmth she could feel even through the pillow barrier.

The way his arm slung over in his sleep and she felt his fingertips brush against the back of her neck.

The way she didn’t move, just let herself feel his skin against hers.

The way her heart was pounding all night long.

She’d like to blame it on her clothes, instead of on Edoardo Incanti.

He got up before her, and she let him think she was asleep. 

Let him dress in quiet, pulling on sweat pants.

She peaked through her lashes long enough to see him standing in the doorway, his hands tucked into his pockets, his curls a mess.

Looking at her.

A smile over his lips, soft and easy.

He walked out, and she opened her eyes, staring at the spot he left empty.

Her heart kept beating hard in her chest.

She waited 20 minutes, laying in his bed, until the smell of espresso wafted through the house.

She walked into the kitchen, tucking her hair behind her ears, trying to bite the smile away through the inside of her cheeks when he pushed a coffee across the table at her.

He had a croissant, but there wasn’t one for her. She saw the extra, sitting on the counter on a napkin. 

She eyed it, her stomach rumbling like a traitor. She didn't say anything. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, settling into the seat across from him, tucking her legs up under her.

He nodded, a cheeky grin, tipping his head down like he was hiding from her.

Part of her wished he didn’t do that.

She silenced that part of her harshly, and sipped her coffee.

He drove her home, after the coffee was gone and the house was quieter somehow, quieter even then the night before. 

The day and the light of the sun crept into the space, and she felt it go quieter.

They pulled up to her house, and she sat, looking at his hand resting on the centre consul between them.

She tucked her hair behind her ears again, trying to find something to do with her hands, so that he wouldn’t see her flex them.

Wouldn’t know she was imagining what it would be like to hold his hand.

“Are you going to get out?” He teased, echoing his own words from their… date.

“Yes.” She whispered. “Thank you. For… everything.” She looked up, meeting his eyes.

She fought the urge to look away, his brown eyes burning into her.

“Of course.”

She smiled, and his face split into a smile so warm she could almost feel it, radiating from him.

She opened the door, climbing out of his car and walking up the stoop.

She had called Filo when they left, and he had texted Edo saying he was downstairs.

He would be waiting for her to knock.

She lifted her hand, and couldn’t.

Not yet.

She turned around, and Edoardo was still parked, watching her.

She expected him to look away, to drive off.

To hide from her.

But he didn’t.

He smiled, gazing at her from the street, and waved a little.

She smiled back, and knocked, her back still to the door.

The door opened, to a smirking Filo, and when she turned around to face him she heard Edoardo’s car drive away.

She didn’t look.

But she wanted to.

Filo teased her, all the way up the stairs, and into the house, all the way to the door of her bedroom, before she closed the door in his face, and stood in her room.

She wrapped her arms around her self, and the creak of the leather made her look down at herself.

She was still wearing his leather jacket.

She thought about coffee, and the drive over.

He had to have noticed, but he hadn’t said a word.

She had been too in a daze to really pay attention.

She pulled it close around her, his soft smell all around him.

She stripped off her jeans, and reluctantly pulled off the jacket and laid it on her bed, taking off her sweater. She took a makeup wipe to her face, and pulled on a t-shirt, preparing to sleep her Saturday away.

She turned to her bed, staring at the jacket.

She shouldn’t put it back on.

She needed to sleep, and a leather jacket wasn’t the way to do that.

She pulled it on anyway, pulling it around herself, wrapping herself in his smell.

Edoardo Incanti.

He had gotten under her skin.

He had _taken care_ of her.

And not just by letting her call her brother.

He had fussed over her, offering her cookies and snacks, making her tea, letting her sleep at his house, and in his own bed.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had been taken care of.

She crawled into her bed, and it smelled like her, and she felt… disappointed.

She pulled the jacket up to her nose, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

She jolted back to the moment in his bedroom, before she had climbed into his bed.

_He had been leaving the room, walking away, with nothing more than a goodnight._

_No expectation._

_No questions._

_Just a soft smile and a safe place to sleep._

_Until she had stopped him._

_“C’mon.” She said, in a huff, like he was annoying her somehow._

_“What?” He had said, so soft it made her heart ache._

_“Nothing.” She said, trying to figure out how to backtrack it. “I feel guilty for making you sleep downstairs.” She shrugged a little, trying to make it feel nonchalant, but aware, so very aware, of what she was offering._

_He smirked, and she knew she had lost._

_“Are you the one who is flirting with me now?” He asked, slowly stepping back into the room._

_“Absolutely not!” She scoffed. “But I don’t want to kick you out of your own room.”_

_His smirk crawled across his face, and he stepped into the room._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_He was in her space, so close she could feel his warmth radiating from him._

_He had leaned his head down just a touch, his perfect curls almost brushing her forehead._

_And she -_

_Sat. Down._

She plastered her hand over her face, groaning, opening her eyes to stare up at her ceiling.

He made her nervous, in a good way. In the way that made her want to feel like that all the time, like a swarm of butterflies had taken up residence in her belly, like her palms would be a little sweaty forever, like making eye contact with him would burn.

She closed her eyes again, remembering him walking closer.

Remembering his tall frame hovering over her, not too close.

Remembering what his lips looked like, so close.

Imagining.

Imagining what would have happened if she hadn’t sat down.

Hadn’t tried to put space between them.

Hadn’t let her nerves take over.

She imagined it.

_He leaned down, just a touch, his curls brushing against her forehead, eyes soft. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest so loud she was sure he could hear it._

_She could smell him, warm and woodsy, intoxicating. She took a deep breath in through her nose._

_He had caught he eyes, and she couldn’t look away. He was so close, and he kept inching closer. The toes of his shoes were against hers, the hard plastic rough even through her socks._

_He stopped, barely centimetres from her._

_It was all breathing now, just the two of them, the only sounds in the world._

_The rushing in her ears drowned out everything else but them._

_He didn’t come any closer._

_“May I….” His voice trailed off, barely above a whisper._

_She nodded, breathless, and he was so close her nose brushed his at the motion._

_He leaned just a little further, and kissed her._

_It was soft, and gentle, and she let herself feel it._

_She opened her lips just a little, to capture his bottom lip between them, holding the kiss a little longer._

_His hands came up, cupping her face, so tender, brushing his thumbs against the corners of her jaw bone. She lifted her hands to rest on his forearms._

_They held the kiss for a moment, trapped in this perfect, solitary second, where nothing else in the wor-_

“ELE!!!” Filo shouted from the hallway.

She groaned, sitting up in bed.

She pulled the jacket off, climbing out of bed, hanging it in her closet, in the very back corner, before opening her door.

“I’m trying to sleep Filo, what do you want?!”

“Me and Eva are going to get breakfast with Marti and Nico, if you wanted to come?”

She pondered climbing back into bed, but she knew she wouldn’t sleep.

She knew her thoughts would be too full of Edoardo to do anything more than daydream about what might have been if she had let him kiss her.

She just sighed, and nodded, earning her a delighted little cheer from her brother.

She pulled on jeans and a fresh sweater, pulling her hair into a bun as she looked through her closet for a good coat to wear.

Her eyes lingered on the leather in the corner.

She shouldn’t.

Eva was going to bring her coat from last night anyway. 

She would get questions.

She closed her eyes, letting herself fall back into her daydream.

She wondered what his lips felt like.

She reached out and touched the leather, brushing her fingers over the collar.

She shouldn’t.

Filo yelled from the other room that they needed to go.

She yanked the thick leather from the hanger she had just put it on, shoving her arms through as she ran out the door.


End file.
